


Ready? Set...? Go!

by OctoberWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pensait -comme toujours- profiter d'un moment de tranquillité à la fin de sa mission. Un endroit où se poser, une occasion de vérifier son équipement et de faire le vide dans sa tête. C'était sans compter Pietro Maximoff, aussi instable qu'une goutte de nitroglycérine sur un grand huit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready? Set...? Go!

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai voulu apporter une modeste contribution à ce couple, relativement mal-aimé des auteurs français...
> 
> C'est la première fois que j'écris à partir d'un prompt: si le déroulement de l'histoire semble un peu bancal ce sera sûrement pour ça. L'idée originale vient de fuckyeahawksilver (je crois que le site n'existe plus mais c'est le seul lien que j'ai trouvé) qui voulait que, pour une fois, ce soit Clint qui suive le rythme de Pietro et qui fasse l'expérience de ses pouvoirs. 
> 
> Et pour finir, l'excuse habituelle concernant toutes les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper! Si vous en voyez, prenez-les en chasse et laissez-les en pâture dans les commentaires, je leur réserve un sort particulièrement douloureux...

\- Tu as déjà été aussi vite que tes flèches?

Clint releva la tête, continuant d'aiguiser la pointe métallique à l'aveugle. Une routine suivant chaque missions, un moyen rapide et efficace de bloquer les bruits parasites des immeubles instables, les cris des gens instables, de son équipe cherchant toujours à recoller les morceaux.   
Un froncement de sourcil et Pietro corrigea -tant bien que mal- son idée. 

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est, tu as déjà imaginé courir aussi vite que tes flèches...?  
\- Pas vraiment, non...elles vont toujours exactement où je veux qu'elles aillent, je n'ai pas besoin de les suivre à la trace. 

La pile de gravats qui supportait son poids commençait sérieusement à lui scier les fesses, mais il resta de marbre lorsque le gamin poussa un soupir frustré. Ils étaient rares, les mots qu'il lui accordait en dehors des cris d'alarme au milieu du combat ou des remarques -toujours exagérés, notez bien- sur son grand âge.   
Alors Clint décida de se la fermer et de le laisser poursuivre son idée.

\- Tu es difficile en conversation, le vieux!  
\- Oh, juste assez pour être intéressant...

Lorsque Clint s'aperçu qu'il avait loupé son objectif premier-et que Pietro boudait littéralement en le fixant d'un air mauvais- il posa tranquillement flèche et pierre à aiguiser sur un parpaing proche de ses jambes, ouvrant largement les paumes et levant les mains en signe de reddition avant de tourner toute son attention vers lui.

\- Tu veux savoir si je suis plus rapide que j'en ai l'air, c'est ça? Parce que si c'est un défi que tu veux me lancer, je ne suis pas joueur à ce point-là. Je sais très bien où mon cul finira si on fait la course: mordant la poussière en écrasant ce qu'il me restera de dignité. 

Clint appuya ses dires en changeant de position sur son cailloux -s'il ne craignait pas de se faire définitivement traiter de vieux croulant par toute l'équipe il y a longtemps qu'il aurait planqué un tabouret pliant dans son carquois.   
Pietro avait beau rencontrer des difficultés avec la langue anglaise, il en savait assez pour comprendre qu'un Hawkeye vautré sur le sol possédait un énorme potentiel comique. C'est donc avec un demi-sourire torve qu'il proposa à Clint de lui montrer. 

\- ...me montrer quoi?   
\- ça!  
\- Att-

Clint était rarement aussi fier d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner.  
Une pression sur sa nuque fut tout ce qu'il sentit avant d'être projeté en avant, le tas de gravats un souvenir derrière lui, le monde étiré en couleurs et formes et lumières, vent improbable ratissant sa peau, pression implacable -soudain un corps solide contre son dos -contre lequel il s'écrase -avec qui il fait corps en essayant de lui voler son souffle -en attendant de réapprendre à respirer. 

Clint expire -il meurt un petit peu, cherche à comprendre où il est, analyse la situation en vétéran, veut trouver toutes les issues possible en cas d'échec. 

Un mur de béton brut écorche son nez.   
Une main puissante a retenu sa nuque pour qu'il ne fasse que goûter la pierre grise du bout des pores.   
Le reste se presse graduellement contre son corps crispé, un enchevêtrement complexe de muscles, de peau tiède et de pulsations tranquilles -le cœur de Clint peine à reprendre une cadence humaine, lui.  
Il avale sa salive avec précaution, s'en va tester ses neurones récemment passés au shaker. 

\- On se laisse emporter pas son élan, mmh? souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque, désignant d'un coup d'épaule le corps de Pietro qui se rapproche inexorablement.   
\- C'est toi qui a été emporté, non?  
\- Très spirituel petit, mais tu aurais pu me tuer tu sais? Je ne suis pas fait pour encaisser autant de jets que toi, expliqua Clint calmement tout en essayant de se dégager -tout ce gris dans son champ de vision commençait à le déprimer.   
\- C'est pour ça qu'on allait pas aussi vite ...faut épargner les vieux, répliqua Pietro tout en laissant ses doigts glisser de la nuque de Clint.   
Il toucha le centre de son dos, où il fixait toujours son carquois -et où toute l'adrénaline de ce petit voyage improvisé se transformait en sueur ruinant le tissu de son uniforme.   
Clint frissonna -il sentait le gamin dessiner une forme entre ses omoplates.

\- On allait comme tes flèches.  
\- Oh. Et bien je crois que je serais plus gentil avec elle maintenant que je sais ce qu'elles endurent, tu sais, leur laisser un temps de repos, les remercier avant de les lancer violemment dans une épaule, essayer honnêtement de les récupérer au lieu de me plaindre à Fury qu'on me les taxent après chaque missions-  
\- Tu parles trop, papy...

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix du gamin, un sourire satisfait et dangereux que Clint n'aimait pas du tout.   
Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, de s'échapper par le côté, glissant entre le mur et les muscles -la cuisse de Pietro coupa sa fuite si vite qu'il lui semblait déjà qu'elle avait toujours été là, pressée contre la sienne. Jouant de ses capacités à la perfection, le gamin posa une de ses mains contre le mur très. len. te. ment. 

\- Papy a autre chose à foutre que de jouer à chat, répliqua Clint en tournant un regard distant vers le bras épais qui bloquait sa gauche. Il te remercie pour la ballade mais il aimerait bien aller soigner ses articulations maintenant, alors si t-  
Un bruit d'éclair en détresse et une fermeture métallique tombe à ses pieds. 

\- Bordel! Arrête de m'interrompre! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés de temps en temps ça te ferait pas de mal, se désola Clint en baissant les yeux sur son manteau béant.   
\- Pas curieux de savoir ce que je peux faire d'autre?

S'il ne se trompait pas -et il se trompait rarement, le genre de rareté qu'il sentait passer en général- le gamin était en train de jouer avec lui. Jouer.   
Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur la fermeture éclair amputée et constata avec une fascination malsaine que les deux glissières étaient rouge, incandescente, chauffées à blanc par la dextérité de Pietro. 

\- Si tu peux m'enlever ce truc inutile sans me brûler les bras, t'auras un bon point-  
\- Fait!  
\- Bordel de merde...et il faut que tu choisisses ma compagnie pour frimer, hein? Va impressionner Steve, il sera toujours poli même si tu débarques au pire moment, il est comme ça Captain, toujours très class, très-

Sa braguette sauta dans un bruit de décapsuleur.   
Pietro n'avait pas bougé son bras gauche, sa cuisse gauche -il était coupable d'un simple courant d'air sur la nuque de Clint. Qui se contenta de soupirer. Bruyamment. Et de tâter maladroitement son pantalon pour vérifier sa tenue encore décente sur ses hanches.   
Il émanait du gamin une aura de fierté qui lui plaisait de moins en moins. 

\- Je n'ai rien cassé, le vieux. Tu veux voir?, lui proposa Pietro en désignant les dents métalliques intactes (avec les premières phalanges de ses doigts infiltrées dans l'ouverture béante) Je pourrais tout enlever et tout remettre sans que tu le sentes, tu sais.   
\- S'il n'y a que ça pour que je puisse retourner me scier le cul sur mon rocher...

Un peu de défaitisme n'avait jamais tué Clint, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser du gamin aussi facilement maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un bon public.   
La présence qui pesait sur ses épaules s'atténua légèrement, la bras gauche se décolla du mur mais la cuisse resta fermement pressée contre sa jambe. Avec une lenteur insultante, Pietro amena ses mains sur les épaules de Clint, en suspension à un centimètre de sa veste, et pris même le temps de ricaner.   
Avant de dénuder Clint.  
La poussière et les débris de plâtre restèrent en suspension assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente presque couvert, s'inquiétant de ce que les particules blanches soient piégées contre sa peau quand Pietro le rhabillerait. bientôt. dans une seconde. à peine. il n'avait pas rêvé l'appel d'air indiquant que le gamin prenait son élan. si?  
Il tourna la tête vers lui, refusant de bouger un autre muscle au cas où il se déciderait à le rhabiller sans prévenir. Mais il tenait encore sa veste et son pantalon dans ses mains figées, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Clint. Piégé par ses propres talents, s'aperçu l'archer, amusé malgré lui par la tournure de son petit tour de magie.   
Visiblement le gamin trouvait son corps nerveux et couturé plus attirant qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Et sa perception faussée du temps lui avait donné tout le loisir de détailler chaque parcelle de peau. 

\- Tu devais tout enlever et tout remettre sans que je le sente, non? C'était ça le deal, mmh? Parce que là je sens très bien qu'il me manque quelque chose........... . . .pas d'interruption cette fois-ci? Tu t'améliores, gamin. Ou alors tu ne peux pas parler les mains pleines?

Un bruit de tissu qui se froisse sèchement et tombe lui répondit aussitôt -Pietro avait pris sa remarque sarcastique pour une invitation.   
Non sans ressentir une légère panique, Clint s'aperçu que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il eut l'excellente idée de relâcher au maximum ses muscles avant que Pietro ne fonce sur lui, moulant son corps au sien. Deux avant-bras amortirent le contact avec le mur et glissèrent aussitôt sur son ventre.   
Clint ne pouvait rien faire -il avait appris à se sentir humble à force de travailler avec des surhommes- aussi se contenta-t-il de gémir quand le bassin du gamin se logea confortablement contre ses fesses. 

\- Je retire ce que j'ai pensé: t'es pas un gamin. du tout. ça te va si je t'appelle jeune homme à partir de maintenant? ...Dom Juan? ...Etalon? 

Les bras désormais nus tombèrent autour de ses hanches, l'intérieur strié de veines puissantes caressant son aine et son membre qui, le traître, avait une longueur d'avance sur ce que Clint pensait de tout ça.   
Un souffle chaud dans son oreille et une voix incertaine lui murmure une réponse tout aussi vacillante.

\- Mon...prénom?  
\- Je devrais y arriver...Pietro...

Un frisson électrique parcouru le corps derrière lui, faisant résonner ses nerfs. Le souffle de Pietro devenait -enfin- court et rugueux, des spasmes agitant ses muscles comme s'il avait du mal à les contenir, à les empêcher d'engloutir le corps de Clint. Autant de puissance dirigé vers lui, non pour tuer mais pour posséder: le vétéran céda, écarta ses jambes et savoura une vague de chaleur intense lorsque le membre de Pietro trouva sa place parfaite. juste. entre. ses. fesses.   
Il se déhancha, testant la fermeté du ventre qui épousait ses reins, la force émanant des cuisses réchauffant les siennes par derrière.   
\- Prêt le vieux? ça risque de piquer un peu...  
\- Impressionne-moi...Pietr- ...aah!

Clint se demandait pourquoi une des mains qui le maîtrisait depuis le début ne s'était pas décidé à toucher franchement son sexe, se contentant d'entourer ses hanches, les avant-bras épais procurant un contact rude qui l'échauffait et le frustrait à égale mesure.

Et Pietro se mit à vibrer. littéralement. 

Clint se raccrocha au béton, écarta instinctivement ses jambes pour s'assurer un meilleur équilibre -Pietro les resserra aussitôt d'un coup de pied et laissa son sexe toujours prisonnier glisser sensuellement contre Clint. Les vibrations se faisaient plus intenses, s'éloignaient de plus en plus du frisson humain, rassurant, que Clint connaissait.   
Il regardait le contour des avant-bras devenir de plus en plus flou, atteindre une vitesse supersonique, transformer la poussière flottant encore autour d'eux en un écran de fumée mouvant au rythme du désir de Pietro -s'éloignant, enfin libre de se disperser, pour être aussitôt aimanté par leurs corps en sueur.   
Clint ne savait pas s'il allait survivre mais il se dit que, si jamais, c'était une façon spectaculaire de tirer sa révérence. 

Il reposa son front contre le mur et se cambra, enfonçant la bosse moite aussi loin qu'il put entre ses fesses.   
Pietro comprit le message et vibra plus fort, les secousses caressant Clint mieux que n'importe quelle machine. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir, ses cuisses le brûler, son gland humide mouiller sans réserve les bras de Pietro à chaque microséismes, son sexe cherchant toujours plus de friction.   
Clint ne bougeait pas -laissait Pietro ravager chaque parcelle de son corps et forcer hors de lui un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. Une vague de chaleur inonda ses fesses quand il se libéra contre lui, laissant tomber son étreinte pour poser ses larges mains directement sur le membre de Clint.   
Un gémissement rauque et il perdait le contrôle entre ses doigts -son sperme dispersé contre le béton, sur ses cuisses, dans les cheveux emmêlés de Pietro qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule.   
Les vibrations violentes devinrent des pulsations sourdes.

Il essayait de se calmer -vraiment- mais il ne pourrait pas tant que Pietro resterait collé contre son dos, tant que sa sueur et son sperme traversait graduellement son uniforme pour venir brûler ses fesses. 

C'est ce moment de faiblesse que choisit le mur pour émettre un craquement sinistre, se fissurer de part en part sous les mains de Clint et leur tomber sur le coin de la gueule.   
Vautré sous plusieurs tonnes de gravier -les pouvoirs de Pietro avaient littéralement réduit le béton en miettes- Clint se demanda sérieusement s'il devait appeler les autres à la rescousse et si, le cas-échéant, Pietro serait en état de le rhabiller avant qu'ils arrivent. 

\- ...tu pourrais me rhabiller en 15 secondes? 

Pietro s'étira comme un félin sous les gravats -il arrivait presque à le convaincre qu'ils venaient d'atterrir dans un lit king-size quatre étoiles- et passa un bras possessif sur ses reins.

\- Non. Mais je peux te faire jouir en 10...


End file.
